


The Master's nipples

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 2nd 2011. Forty years before, the Master had his first appearance on TV. Tennant knew that and he decided to celebrate the day with Simm, and John has a sexual fetish: nipples play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master's nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Short fic. Yes.

January 2nd 2011. David had no idea what to do in that day. Georgia was spending her holidays with the family, Elisabeth was travelling, and Barrowman was too much busy buying gifts for his friends and relatives. But David didn't know what John was doing.  
  
\---  
  
John has just finished his bath as the doorbell rang. It was David with a magazine, a Doctor Who one.  
  
"May I come in? I don't have any companion at the moment, so I was wondering if you wanted me to spend The Master 40th Birthday."  
  
"Is it Master's birthday today? Blimey, how could I forget it? Come in, David. Help yourself with a glass of wine."  
  
"Thanks, John, and sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
David knew John's flat very well since they worked together in 2007. Since when they made love every single day, but they stopped seeing each other. The reason? John's family and David's girlfriend. David was willing to visit John because he believed he could start a new relationship with John. At least trying.  
  
John put his bathrobe on, approaching David, and smiling. He was too nervous to say something, after all, he was also thinking about the relationship he had with David. He tried to start a dialogue but it was David who did it.  
  
"Well, John, how have you been? I haven't seen you since 2009."  
  
"I- I'm doing fine. Now I'm better-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because- it's the Master's 40th birthday. Erm, thanks for coming."  
  
"Where's your wife, John?"  
  
"She's outside. Buying toys and clothes for our kids."  
  
"Why didn't you go with her?"  
  
"Something said to me you'd come. And- and here you are."  
  
David blushed as John touched his thigh. Both stared each other for a long time until David made the first step. The kiss was intense and slow at the beginning. John's hands sliding on David's thighs, David's ones massaging John's buttock. Then the kiss became fast and hungry, both moaning.  
  
David pushed John on the floor, undressing his bathrobe slowly. He could feel his cock hardening as he saw John naked, flushed, and stiffened nipples.  
  
"God, John. You're still the same sexy thing."  
  
"So are you, David. Undress now."  
  
David unbuttoned his shirt, then unzipped his jeans. John pulled David against his chest and kissed him once again, urging for more.  
  
"C'mon, my Doctor. Give me the birthday gift." John said, then hissed as he felt David's teeth nibbling a nipple.  
  
"Oh yes---- yes---" John loved when David played with his nipples. The wet and hot tongue sliding and circling one of them while a finger teased the other nipple; John was crying into pleasure, both hands holding David's hair strongly. "Oh please---- more, David!"  
  
David replied John with a long suck and pinching. John moaned, arching his back and the whole body was trembling. The moment was fantastic. John was happy David was there, and satisfied.  
  
"Go on, Doctor---" John brought both arms to his face, hiding it with them. Every suck and pinch he felt, he groaned, pleading for more. "Oh Doctor---- oh, oh David----"  
  
David was pleased to hear his name, not 'Doctor'. The way John called 'David' was magnificent. Suddenly, David said without thinking: "John. I love you."  
  
John stopped moaning as he heard those words. "Said again, David. Please."  
  
David loved him but why was he anxious to say it again? He knew it would be sad if John's wife found out about the affair. He didn't want to destroy John's family, neither Georgia's life.  
  
David turned his look back at John who was flushed still, waiting for a reply. He kissed John's forehead, grinning.  
  
"Well, my Master. Should I do anything more to please you?"  
  
John got disappointed but he understood David's decision. He smiled back, pressing his knee against David's crotch. "Yes. Do it now, Doctor."


End file.
